Falling for the Enemy
by Bastet97
Summary: This is and AU. No bending in this story. Katara mother dies as an undercover agent. Years later Katara falls for the son of the man that killed her mother. Could she accept his secret?


**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Only thing I do own is the plot. Characters and other things are owned by Nick.**

* * *

The was black snow falling to the sky. Her mother went into the building dress as a man, with the undercover name Kai. She went in to uncover dark secrets. She was wired, her husband on the other end guiding her. She sat down on one side of the table, waiting for the meeting of the mob kings begin.

_"Now honey be careful. If anything happens, I'll send in reinforcements."_

"Okay, the meeting is about to begin," she whispered.

They had waited months for this exact moment. They gathered information about their whereabouts, but it was Kya who gained their trust. She risked her life for the sake of the world. Most importantly, she risked her life for her kid, so they wouldn't grow up in a time of hate and violence like she did.

Two men entered the room. Right behind them entered the king of the mob kings. The one who ran the whole business. He was very old, one could even say near death. Kya stared at him studying his every move. He sat down next to her. On the other side sat his youngest son, Ozai; the heir to his throne. He was cruel and blood thirsty, just like his father.

"Let the meeting begin," the old man commanded.

A man walked up to the front of the table and began his presentation. "As you can see, if we move our territory up north to the city of Ba Sing Se, we will have more customer. The more customers, the more money. And I know how much my Lord loves money?"

"Don't try to butt kiss me! Go on with your presentation," Azulon said bitterly.

The man cleared his throat and began again, "Sorry my Lord. Now it will be easy to get customers. All we have to do is have our dealers get our new customers to have a little taste of our products. Soon they'll return to us with their bank accounts drained. If they don't pay us, then well just kill then. It's either our money or their life."

"So what you are asking is that we conquer the north, to earn money," asked Ozai.

"Correct."

"Oh my. Are you getting this," she said.

"Getting what Kai," Azulon asked

Ozai turned to see Kya. Kya looked nervous. Ozai's eyes went from Kya's face to her waist. Ozai noticed a black string sticking out of Kya's pants. "What is that?"

_"GET OUT OF THERE! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"_

Ozai stood up from his chair and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her up out of her seat. He stared into her big sapphire blue eyes and rubbed his hands down her hip. He pulled the wire out and said, "What! Is! This!"

He saw fear in her eyes. She began to tremble.

"Get her out of there," Hakoda yelled at his men.

"I'll ask you one more time. What is this and who are you," he growled.

"Come out with your hands up. We have the place surrounded," the officer said through a microphone.

She smiled and said, "My name is Kya. If you haven't noticed I'm an undercover cop."

A man got up and removed a book from the bookshelf, revealing a secret exit. Ozai ran towards the exit. "You won't get away with this," she said running after him.

"I already have," Ozai said.

Ozai reached into his pocket and took out his gun. Kya was right behind him. He turned around and fired the bullet. The bullet broke her rib cage and pierced her heart.

The gun shot was heard from outside. Hakoda ran into the building not knowing what to expect. He reached the room his wife was in and kicked it open. Laying on the ground in a pool of blood, was his wife. He fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms. He began to cry as he rocked her back and forth. He threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Kya!"

At the sound of her father's scream in her dream, she woke up screaming, "Mom!"

* * *

She began to cry. Her mother had been dead ever since that day. She missed her mom. She missed how her mother would braid her hair; she missed the way her mom would tuck her in bed and tell her stories. That was all gone the day she died. Her father couldn't look at her for days because she resembled her mother so much. To this day, she hated everything about her appearance. Her looks haunted her.

She hugged her knees and buried her face in them and cried uncontrollably. It's been over 7 years since her death, neither she or her father were ready to move on. The house was no longer full of laughter, music, and dancing. It was hollow and quiet, there was no life.

She remembered the day her father told her about the tragedy. She was only eight then. She remembered she entered the room to find her brother, father, grandma, and a few close friends crying. "What's wrong? Where's mom," she asked nervously.

Nobody answered.

"She's gone, isn't she."

Hakoda nodded. He covered his face with his hand and began to cry again. Katara fell to her little knees and let the hot tears run down her little porcelain face. Her brother sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

She got out of the bed and sat down on her window seat. She touched the necklace that once was her mother's and looked at the moon. She remembered her mother what her mother told her before she left that night, "If you begin to miss me during the night, just look up at the moon and know that I'm missing you too; because ill be staring at the moon with you."

"I miss you to mom," she whispered to herself.

"Katara, are you okay. I heard you scream," he said softly.

"Yeah Sokka. I'm alright. It was just a nightmare."

He sat down on the other end of the window seat, looked at the moon, and said, "It was about mom again wasn't it." She stared into her brother's sky blue eyes and nodded.

"It's the same nightmare over and over again," she said throwing her arms around her brother's waist and hid her face in his shirt. He returned the hug and said, "It's okay Katara. It'll be fine."

"How do you know Sokka? What if one day dad doesn't come back? We'll be all alone," she said crying in his shirt.

"We won't be all alone. We have each other. Plus we have Gran-Gran. Soon this little war will be over, I promise."

She backed away from his arms, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Is he back yet?"

He let out a sigh and said, "No not yet."

"What time is it," she asked.

He yawned and answered, "Almost three in the morning."

"This is the longest he's been gone. Do you think," she began to shiver.

Sokka didn't know what to expect anymore. He knew that having a police chief as a father there was going to be surprise then and now. Like the surprise of death. Being a cop was risky and unpredictable. "No. I don't think anything happened to dad." There was silence between them. "You should get some rest, Katara. First day of school is in a few hours."

She agreed and laid in bed. Her tucked her in, just like their mother used to do, and whispered goodnight in her ear. She whispered goodnight back.

* * *

Moments later, Hakoda arrived home. He took off his shirt and bulletproof vest. He took out his guns and laid them on the table. He walked down the hallway and into Katara's room. She had him paint her room blue, her mother's favorite color. Blue was the only color she wore after Kya's death.

Hakoda saw his daughter laying on her bed asleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered gently, "Goodnight, my little mermaid."

He walked into Sokka's room. Sokka room was also blue, but a little bit darker than his sister's room. They painted their room shades of blue to honor their mother's death. Sokka sat on his bed, looking at the window. Hakoda sat next to his son and put his arm around Sokka's shoulders.

"What's wrong son? Why aren't you asleep," Hakoda asked.

"Katara had the dream again. Did it happen just like she describes it?"

Hakoda nodded his head in agreement.

"This isn't fair," Sokka said under his breathe.

"What's not fair," Hakoda questioned his son.

"That we have already lost a mother and our father is out risking his life. This isn't fair to Katara. She has already suffered enough," Sokka said holding back tears.

"Don't you think I know that. I lost more than just a wife that day, I lost my best friend. But I have to this for you, your sister, and your mother. I need to bring them down, so nobody suffers like we did."

Sokka couldn't hold his tear back anymore. Hakoda held his arms out and Sokka immediately fell in crying. "If your gone, what will happen to us."

He hugged his son tightly as tears ran down Hakoda's face. "I promise that will not happen. I'll always be here for you and your sister, Sokka."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this the second story I have written. The other one I'm still working on. Feel free to read it. It's called Child of the Moon. Please review. I don't care if I get bad reviews. I won't get mad, I promise. It'll help me improve my writing. So review please.**


End file.
